ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
ULTRA-ACT/Gallery
Characters That Have Been Released Note: Italics are Tamashii Webshop/Event Limited and/or Exclusives. 2010 Ultra-Act Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman Ultra-Act Ultraman Belial.jpg|Ultraman Belial Ultra-Act Gomora.jpg|Gomora Ultra Act Zero.png|Ultraman Zero Ultra-Act Alien Baltan II.jpg|Alien Baltan II Ultra-Act Ultraman Mebius.jpg|Ultraman Mebius Ultra-Act Zamusha.jpg|Zamsher ULTRA-ACT Ultraseven.jpg|Ultraseven Ultra-Act Eleking.jpg|Eleking 2011 Ultra-Act Darklops Zero.jpg|''Darklops Zero'' Ultra-Act Ultimate Zero.jpg|Ultimate Zero Ultra-Act Kaiser Belial.jpg|Kaiser Belial Imit-Ultraman.jpg|''Imit-Ultraman'' Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Multi Type.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Kyrieloid.jpg|Kyrieloid Ultra-Act UltramanTiga Sky Type.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Ultra-Act Tiga Dark.jpg|Tiga Dark Ultra-Act Ultraman Leo.jpg|Ultraman Leo Ultra-Act Alien Magma Brother Blue.jpg|Alien Magma Ultra-Act Evil Tiga.jpg|Evil Tiga Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Power Type.JPG|Ultraman Tiga Power Type Ultra-Act Golza.jpg|''Golza'' ULTRA-ACT Astra.jpg|''Astra'' Ultra-Act Glenfire.jpg|Glenfire Ultra-Act Ultraman Gaia.jpg|Ultraman Gaia (V2) Ultra-Act Mirror Knight.jpg|Mirror Knight Ultra Act Agul.png|Ultraman Agul (V2) Ultra-Act Jean-Bot.jpg|Jean-Bot 2012 Ultra-Act.jpg|Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) Ultra Act Zoffy.png|Zoffy Brothers' Mantle.jpg|Brothers' Mantle Ultra_Act_Andro_Melos.png|''Andro Melos'' Ultra Act Jean-Nine.png|''Jean-Killer'' Ultra Act 2nd Ultraman.png|Ultraman (Renewal Version) Ultra-Act Ultraman Max.jpg|Ultraman Max Ultra-Act Redking.jpg|Red King Ultra-Act Denkou Choujin Gridman.jpg|Gridman Ultra Act Ultraman Gaia SV.png|''Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version)'' ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Ace.jpg|Ultraman Ace 2013 Ultra Act Thunder Gridman.png|Thunder Gridman Ultra-act Nexus.png|Ultraman Nexus Junis Ultra Act Ultraman Agul V1.png|''Ultraman Agul & Explosive Impact Effect'' Ultra Act Ultraman Jack.png|Ultraman Jack Ultra-act Ace Killer.png|Ace Killer Father of Ultra.jpg|Father of Ultra Ultra Act Ultraman Taro.png|Ultraman Taro Ultra-act Nexus blue.png|Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue Ultra Act King Gridman.png|''King Gridman'' Ultraseven (Renewal Version).jpg|Ultraseven (Renewal Version) Ultra Act Ultraman Joneus.png|''Ultraman Joneus'' Ultra Act Ultraman Joneus (Anime).png|''Ultraman Joneus (Anime Color Ver.)'' Ultra Act Mother of Ultra.png|''Mother of Ultra'' Ultra Act Dark Zagi.png|''Dark Zagi'' 2014 Ultra Act Ultraman Noa.png|''Ultraman Noa'' Ultra Act Ultraman Zero.png|Ultraman Zero (Renewal Version) Ultra Act Ultraman Leo.png|Ultraman Leo (Renewal Version) Ultra Act God Zenon.png|''God Zenon'' Ultraman Gaia & XIG Fighter.jpg|''Ultraman Gaia & XIG Fighter'' Imit-Ultraman (Renewal Version).jpg|''Imit-Ultraman (Renewal Version)'' ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Ginga.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Ultra Act LunaMiricle StrongCorona.png|''Strong-Corona Zero & Luna-Miracle Zero'' Ultra Act Ultraman Tiga.png|Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) (Renewal Version) Ultra Act Astra.png|''Astra (Renewal Version)'' Ultra Act Ultimate Zero.png|''Ultraman Zero (Ultimate Zero)'' Ultra Act Ultraman Mebius.png|Ultraman Mebius (Renewal Version) Ultra Act Ultraman Dark Ultraseven Dark.png|''Ultraman Dark & Ultraseven Dark'' Ultra Act Ultraman King.png|''Ultraman King'' 2015 Ultra Act Ultraman 80.png|''Ultraman 80'' Robot Ace Tamashii.png|''Ace Robot & Planet of Golgotha'' Ultraman Hikari Tamashii.png|''Ultraman Hikari'' Yullian Tamashii.png|''Yullian'' Ultraman Tiga Sky Type & Power Type.jpg|''Ultraman Tiga Sky Type & Power Type'' Zoffy (Mebius Special) Ultra-Act.png|''Zoffy -Ultraman Mebius Special Set-'' ULTRAMAN (Shinjiro) Ultra-Act.png|''ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN'' Mebius (burning brave) Ultra-Act.png|''Ultraman Mebius Mebius Burning Brave'' Tsurugi Ultra-Act.png|''Hunterknight Tsurugi'' Cosmos Luna Ultra-Act.png|''Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode'' Tiga Glitter & Kamila Ultra-Act.png|''Glitter Tiga & Camearra'' 2016 Ultraman Mebius Mebius Phoenix Brave.jpg|''Ultraman Mebius Mebius Phoenix Brave'' ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN Special Ver..jpg|''ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN Special Ver.'' ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN SUIT ver 7.2.jpg|''ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN SUIT ver 7.2'' 2017 ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ACE SUIT Alien Suit.jpg|''ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ACE SUIT Alien Suit'' ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts BEMULAR.jpg|''ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts BEMULAR'' ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN Limiter Release Ver..jpg|''ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN Limiter Release Ver.'' Currently Unreleased Note: Due to the line being replaced by S.H.Figuarts, the figures below will most likely never see release in the future. TAMASHII NATION 2010 Alien Baltan Display.jpg|Alien Baltan Alien Baltan (Split Hologram) Display.jpg|Alien Baltan (Split Hologram) UItra-Act Alien Babalou.jpg|Alien Babalou Ultra-Act Reionix Burst Gomora.jpg|Reionic Burst Gomora Tiga Tornado Display.jpg|Tiga Tornado Tiga Blast Display.jpg|Tiga Blast TAMASHII NATION 2011 Alien Metron Display.jpg|Alien Metron Kanegon Display.jpg|Kanegon Apatee Display.jpg|Apatee TAMASHII NATION 2012 Ultraman Powered Display.jpg|Ultraman Powered Ultraman A Type Display.jpg|Ultraman A Type Ultraman B Type Display.jpg|Ultraman B Type Zetton Display.jpg|Zetton Gatanothor Display.jpg|Gatanothor Ultraman Zero (Ultra Zero Fight) Display.jpg|Ultraman Zero (Ultra Zero Fight) TAMSHII NATION 2013 Jean-Nine Ultraman Ginga ver Display.jpg|Jean-Nine Ultraman Ginga ver TAMSHII NATION 2015 Ultraman Tiga (Statue ver.) Display.jpg|Ultraman Tiga (Statue ver.) Tiga Dark (Renewal Version) Display.jpg|Tiga Dark (Renewal Version) Tiga Tornado Display (2014).jpg|Tiga Tornado Tiga Blast Display (2014).jpg|Tiga Blast TAMASHII NATION 2017 ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN SUIT ver 7.2 Full Armament Display.jpg|ULTRA-ACT × S.H.Figuarts ULTRAMAN SUIT ver7.2 Full Armament Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Merchandise Category:Bandai Category:Toy Lines